Various frames which are commonly used to present replaceable marketing and advertising material are known. Some of these frames are relatively costly with components that are difficult to produce and to assemble. The cost of such frames becomes significant where they are purchased in large numbers for wide-scale use as part of a pricing system. This is generally the case where beverage manufacturers (or other goods/service providers) seek to adopt a given frame or frames as a standard for their merchandising and marketing. The advertising and pricing material used to identify product and display prices must usually be changed or updated with every price variation, special or sale. The replacement of such material also becomes expensive and wasteful.